Talk:Combined Summoning Technique
Notable examples This inst a one off time jutsu, there have been 3 times when this type of summoning has occurred. The 1st time during the Invasion of Konoha where numerous Sunagakure and Otogakure ninja summoned three giant snakes. The 2nd time when Sakura and Tsunade summoned Katsuyu together and the 3rd time when the deceased kage summoned team 7 and the tailed beast. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:51, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :So add them--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:19, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Just Summoning Technique Isn't this just a regular Summoning Technique, just used by multiple people? Can't we just add under the Summoning Technique "Variations", and not create an entire different article on the exact same thing?--Omojuze (talk) 10:19, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :The same could be said about the Combination Transformation and Transformation Technique. The only difference is that technique is named i believe. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:36, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, that is true... Never mind then.. >.<--Omojuze (talk) 10:41, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Rationale Similar to what was brought up in the above topic, is there really a proper rationale for this jutsu? As mentioned, there is a difference between other multiple variations of jutsu. Combination Transformation and Transformation Technique were named as different jutsu. As Hagoromo's use indicated, this was named just as Summoning Technique. I find this case of single and cooperative use similar to Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm. Omnibender - Talk - 16:58, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :I don't see the point of this page. It's just a normal "Summoning Technique" with more than one person and there are plenty of techniques that can be used by an individual or as a group. I support merging this with Summoning Technique. --''Saju '' 17:03, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::This doesn't require hand gestures, blood or a contract, making it notably different from the Summoning technique. Saying that, non-kage should be removed. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:07, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Pretty sure some of the Kage did have their hands down on the floor. Rasa specifically had, if I'm not mistaken. I doubt every Suna and Oto shinobi who summoned the giant snake in part 1 had a snake contract. That seemed to be more like Suigetu summoning Manda through a scroll, and with Sasuke's blood. Nagato has performed several summons without blood as well. Omnibender - Talk - 17:47, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Based on Minato not having hands, it can be deduced any hand action isn't part of the technique. I doubt any Part 1 Suna shinobi had a snake contract, but without any blood being shown, their usage leans more so towards the Kage's technique which undoubtedly doesn't use blood (like Nagato's Summoning Rinnegan) than the summoning technique that requires blood. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:17, September 2, 2016 (UTC) A few chapters before using this, Hagoromo tells the Hokage that he only needs them to give chakra and he'll form the seals for the technique. Aside from contradicting the anime's statement of him not needing seals, wouldn't that make this supposed technique more in line with how Naruto contributed chakra for Chiyo's technique? That seems to be all this is, an amped up Summoning Technique using borrowed chakra. The fact that Hagoromo didn't need to form a contract beforehand could easily be noted in that article's trivia, so there isn't much reason to give it its own article with a made-up name.--BeyondRed (talk) 02:47, September 3, 2016 (UTC) I don't see a reason for it to exist on its own. The info and users could be account for on the parent (named) page.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:23, September 6, 2016 (UTC) delete As mentioned in the above discussion, the 17 Kage are only contributing their chakra to Hagoromo's summon; they are not themselves summoners of anything. In the same way that Suigetsu is not a summoner of Manda. This, as well as the Sakon/Ukon and Sakura/Tsunade examples, is satisfactorily covered in the Summoning Technique article. ''~SnapperT '' 22:03, August 4, 2018 (UTC) :+1 Munchvtec (talk) 03:38, August 5, 2018 (UTC)